Imagers reproduce an image by converting photons to a signal that is representative of the image. A key feature of an imager is its ability to accurately reproduce the colors of an image. However, even if the reproduced colors are highly accurate, those colors may differ from the colors preferred by a person viewing the reproduced image. For example, the color response of the human eye may differ from the color response of the imager. In another example, the physiological effects correlated with the image attributes may affect the perceived quality of the image.
Colors in a pictorial image are typically assessed by comparing the reproduced colors with a human memory of the respective usual colors of similar objects. However, both the reproduced colors and the input from original colors to the human memory are subject to a variety of physical, physiological, and psychological effects. Accordingly, the reproduced colors in the pictorial image and the preferred colors may not be the same.
Thus, systems and methods to achieve preferred color reproduction are needed.
In the drawings, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, the leftmost digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.